


Hungry Like The Wolf

by KuroKitten



Category: Cryaotic (Youtube RPF), PewDiePie (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 17:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1313695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroKitten/pseuds/KuroKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cry finds himself and Pewdie trapped in Bloody Trapland what is he to do? And why is he suddenly looking at him as if he's ready to jump him at any moment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Like The Wolf

You know that awkward moment when your friend and you get transported into one of the game worlds you played together, and everything he says or does seems to be turning you on to the point where you are about to jump him? No? Well Cry does. At this very moment, him and Pewdie for some unexplained reason seem to be in Bloody Trapland, a game his friend and him had played mere hours before. 

Currently they found themselves as, cats, wolves? Cry wasn’t sure, all he knew is that Pewdie was too busy chasing his red tail around, trying to get a good look at it, while his red ears were pressed down against his head in frustration. 

"Cry! What is going on?! And why do I have a tail!?" Pewdie screamed, finally stopping, resting his hands on his knees panting after his spinning. 

"I dunno man. But you have ears too…" trailing off with a smile behind his mask as Pewdie’s hands immediately went to his head, letting out a scream at the feeling of the furry appendages he found. Snickering to himself, as Pewdie turned a glare to him. 

"Ya well you have them too!" Pewdie crossed his arms across his chest as his ears once more flattened backwards. Cry merely shrugged, figuring this to be so, only his being green to match Pewdie’s red. It only made sense, or as much sense as it could make in this twisted world they found themselves in. 

"So, what do ya think? Should we try and make it through," Pewdie asked, watching Cry’s tail subconsciously as it swung back and forth. 

"Do we have a choice?" Cry looked out onto what he could see. Spikes, brofists, lava. Ya, what could possibly go wrong? Besides being crushed, run through, maimed, and killed. Nah, nothing bad could happen. 

"Lets do it, I got this Cry." Pewdie went to run off, before he was abruptly stopped by Cry yanking him back by the collar of his shirt. The brofist that Pewdie was apparently very unaware of slamming down to the ground, shaking the ground they tread on. 

"New plan… live." Cry let go off Pewdie’s shirt collar, as Pewdie nodded, this time watching the brofist carefully, as he teased it to fall, before running under as it went back up. Yet as Pewdie did this, Cry, who really should have been following Pewdie’s lead at this point, was too transfixed on the red tail, and the way it hiked up his friends shirt, and pulled down his skinny jeans a bit in the back. Creamy skin showing just a tad, and was that a dimple Cry could see near the base of where the tail connected to Pewdie’s spine? 

"Cry you coming?" Cry shook his head, pulling himself from his stupor, and biting his tongue with the retort of ‘not yet’ before it escaped his lips. Nodding his head, he kicked his foot under the brofist, pulling it back before it crushed every bone, and as it ascended ran under, coming to a stop right in front of Pewdie who was surprisingly waiting patiently for him. 

Next up were spikes.. in which Pewdie took no time walking up to and touch the tip of one spike only to pull his now bleeding finger back, swearing in Swedish. And though Cry could have been a little more sympathetic to his now injured friend, he couldn’t help but laugh as Pewdie began glaring at the spikes, looking like he wanted to kick them, if it weren’t for the fact he’d probably lose his foot. 

"Cry, Cry! Come here, I have an idea."

"Ok.." Cry was hesitant, but eager to see how Pewdie planned to figure this one out. So as he raced up to him, Pewdie suddenly wrapped his arms around Cry, much to the surprise of the masked man. Taking a bit of a quiet gasp, and holding his breath in anticipation, he couldn’t help but enjoy the scent of the Swede. And the breath in he took had apparently tickled Pewdie’s sensitive ears, as they twitched, and he noticed the shiver that ran up his spine. 

Yet the moment was over almost as fast as it had began as Pewdie began attempting to climb up Cry like a tree, before seating himself on his shoulders. Whatever plan Pewdie had, Cry knew it was probably not a smart one at this point. 

"Here, I’ll stand on your shoulders and jump across." Cry was about to ask how they would then get him across, but Pewdie was already beginning to stand, albeit wobbly up on his shoulder. It was a disaster waiting to happen. "Cry hold still!" Pewdie screamed as they began to teeter around near the spikes. 

"I am! You hold still man!" Cry countered, and as Pewdie began to fall forward, Cry grabbed him by the ankles, and went to fall backwards. It was probably going to hurt a bit with Pewdie falling on top of him, but better he get a little bruised, then watch Pewdie get impaled.

As Cry fell onto his back, Pewdie fell forward, knocking the wind out of Cry as he landed. A red fluffy tail in the fall had managed to wedge a bit under Cry’s mask as Cry attempted to catch his breath, and was assaulted with fur. Pushing the tail out from under the mask he took a few gasping breaths to regain oxygen to his lungs, as Pewdie sat up, straddling his lap, and peering over his shoulder at Cry. 

"Sorry bro." Pewdie blushed, but more at the failed plan, than from embarrassment at the way he was currently perched atop Cry. It was Cry who was blushing furiously behind his mask, at their predicament. Pewdie was currently straddling his lap, and if the boy moved at all, he was sure to feel he was being prodded. A mental image of him grabbing Pewdie’s slender hips and thrusting up into him flooded Cry’s mind, but he managed to hold it at bay for now.

"It’s fine, you ok?" Pewdie nodded, standing finally, and spinning around to lend a hand to Cry, who thankfully took it. Thank god for his mask, because the blood was pumping in his furry ears, and he felt like he was at his limit, he was practically panting even. Animalistic instincts perhaps? But Cry wanted Pewdie. It was plain and simple. Or not really either, because Cry and Pewdie were buddies, and Cry would hate to lose that. So for now, he would try not to look at Pewdie like he wanted to bend him over and fuck him till there was no tomorrow. Instead he would try and figure a way out of this place, and THEN worry about perhaps bending Pewdie over. 

Just as Cry was mulling over his thoughts, a blur of red went running past him, and before he could stop him, Pewdie was jumping over the spikes. The only thought running through Cry’s head was ‘Holy shit!” and he turned away, not wanting to see if Pewdie perhaps didn’t make it. When silence came, he still dared not look. He couldn’t even imagine the thought… Pewdie’s body laying atop the spikes, bloody and mangled as his blood ran down the length of the spikes. 

"I made it Cry!" Cry’s ears perked up and he spun around to see Pewdie on the other side of the spikes, waving, and laughing at him. "It’s easy! Just get a running start!" Cry, was to say the least, hesitant. Sure it looked easy enough, but Pewdie may have just gotten lucky, or maybe Cry wasn’t as good a jumper, or maybe the gods of whatever this place was, just didn’t want him to make it. Atone for his sinful thoughts about his best friend. Either way, he had nowhere to go but over those spikes, so it was now or never. And though he’d really prefer never, now seemed like the time do it. 

"I’m gonna die…" Cry mumbled to himself as he began stepping backwards. Behind mindful of the brofist that still lay behind him. As his feet began running towards the spikes, he cringed, and right before he ran face first into the spikes, he launched himself. Watching as Pewdie watched him with a smile, before said smile began to turn into a face of panic. Well that couldn’t be good. Pewdie thrust out his arms, and in turn so did Cry out of instinct. As he looked toward the incoming spikes he felt Pewdie’s hand’s grab his, and pull him to him roughly. He was in the clear! He made it! That is, if it weren’t for the extra appendage he really wasn’t all that clear on controlling as he felt the furry tail scrape along the last spike with a yell of pain. 

"FUCK!" Having made it safely across, he was now ok with sitting down on the safe ground and grabbing his tail, watching the blood drip down to the floor. Pewdie was right next to him, not sure what to do, but inspiration struck, and soon the blanket, that had been looped around Cry’s belt loop previously was pulled from it’s position. 

"Here Cry, I have an idea." Pewdie, without a second thought, gingerly wrapped the yellow blanket around the bleeding tail, adding pressure to help stop the bleeding. "How is that?" Pewdie, absent mindedly began stroking the uninjured fur of the tail, in what he assumed was a soothing manner, yet unbeknownst to him, was wreaking havoc on Cry. 

"Oh.. that’s good.." Cry all but moaned, leaning back a bit on his hands. His heavy breathing returning from earlier. Pewdie’s ears immediately flew forward, and Cry halted his breathing. That did it, moaning at what your friend was doing to you, definitely a no no in the ‘how to be platonic friends 101’ book. Cry’s brain rushed to find something, ANYTHING to say, but as he faltered, Pewdie’s face began turning a light pink hue. 

"Does it really feel that good?" Cry was, to say the least, taken aback. He nodded simply, at a loss for words, and as he watched Pewdie look back to his own tail, he couldn’t help the way he leaned towards him, getting way too close for being platonic now, and grabbed the soft red fur. Without a second though, he began threading his fingers through the fur, and Pewdie immediately turned an even deeper shade of pink, his mouth falling open and his eyes falling shut.  

That was it, Cry couldn’t take it anymore. He was being tested, and now he was about to fail. He just hoped to whoever was listening to his pleas, that after he finished with Pewdie, he’d still be his friend. Because he was about to ravage him thoroughly. So as he was caressing Pewdie’s tail, he was gradually leaning the boy backwards. When the boys shoulders hit the floor, Cry expected that would be the time he was going to protest if he wanted to. But Pewdie did no protesting at all, in fact he was only urging him on, with his heavy breaths, and the way his arms circled around Cry’s neck pulling him toward him. 

As Cry crawled over Pewdie’s body, he watched as the blue eyes, heavy lidded, open to look at him. His pupils were blown wide, and Cry was sure then, Pewdie wanted this just as much as he did. As he was reminiscing, lost in the sea of blue of Pewdie’s eyes, he never noticed as Pewdie’s one arm had come unhooked from around his neck, and was pulling his mask up, inch by inch, before it was pulled off all together. Pewdie smiled at the sight of his friends true face, and not the mask he normally wore, and that heartfelt smile was all Cry needed to dive into a kiss. Lips were clumsily crushed together in passion, and Pewdie opened his lips to Cry’s inquisitive tongue, with a moan. 

Cry was in heaven as he tasted the warmth of the Swede’s mouth. The stubble on Pewdie’s face scratching his skin a bit, but it was practically ignored as Cry swallowed every moan Pewdie released. As Cry slid his fingers upwards, he kneaded the base of Pewdie’s tail, and the reaction Pewdie had, nearly drove Cry to his breaking point of being slightly gentle on him. Pewdie gasped against Cry’s lips as he arched towards him, moaning loudly, and clinging to the boy above him. His body literally was shaking with pleasure at this point, yet Cry didn’t ease up. He loved the writhing the boy was doing beneath him, and kneaded harder against the base of his tail. Loving that every time he pressed his fingers into the spot where fur met skin, Pewdie arched up, crushing their hips together, and as Pewdie thrust up, Cry thrust back at him, growling in his throat as the boy writhed against him. Their arousals pressing together through their clothing. 

Cry pulled away from the blonde boys lips, pressing kisses down his stubbled jaw line and to his neck, where the blonde was then uninhibited in his moans. And moan he did. Cry knew that when he was scared Pewdie was quite vocal, but he never figured that during anything intimate he was just as vocal. Hell if they weren’t in this strange world, he would be worried someone would hear, but since no one was around, and he was too turned on to care, Cry let him moan as loud as he wanted to. And as Pewdie went to run his fingers through Cry’s brown locks in pleasure, his fingers rubbed against Cry’s sensitive ears, and he snapped. Grinding down into Pewdie’s body below him with a moan of his own, he quickly set to work on the skinny jeans. Pewdie put up no fight, and merely sat up a bit watching, helping to wiggle his hips a bit to get him out of them, as Cry was practically cursing at the clothes. 

"Bend over Pewdie," Cry said, his voice low with lust. Pewdie looked at him a bit surprised, but did as was told, blushing wildly as he buried his bright red cheeks into his arms. His tail conveniently covering himself from Cry’s lustful gaze. 

Now Cry wasn’t new to sex… gay sex perhaps, but he had a general idea of what went where. Now the real problem was that he knew that lube was something that was needed. Unless he wanted to destroy Pewdie, and that really wasn’t what he had on his agenda. Looking down to the pale backside presented to him, clashing with the red of the tail blocking his view of anything, he knew no matter what he did it was going to be a little painful, he just had to find something to ease it a bit. The only thing left at his disposal, was his own precum… and spit. He just needed to make sure Pewdie was enjoying himself too much to realize that he was practically spitting on him. 

So, opening his own pants enough to let his throbbing erection free, he gently slid the slick head against Pewdie’s cheeks. Watching as the boy shivered, and the tail subconsciously slid to the side a bit, giving Cry all the access he would need. So Cry began a rhythm, a rough rhythm, but a rhythm nonetheless. While one hand slide up Pewdie’s backside to go back to rubbing his finers along the base of the blonde’s tail, his hand slid around to the front, sliding along the throbbing flesh of the boy under him. Leaning over enough to place chaste, gentle kiss along Pewdie’s back now and again, still mostly covered by the shirt where it hadn’t fallen up due to Pewdie’s current position, he began sliding himself along Pewdie’s supple backside. His precum slickening the entrance that he so desperately wanted to drive himself into. When he saw Pewdie’s back muscles twitch he knew the boy was moaning, and he took those moments to quietly spit into his hand, listening to whine of dissapointment as he removed his hand from Pewdie’s member, to slick himself up. 

Between Pewdie’s moans, writhing, and the fact that with every thrust, Cry could feel himself barely breaching Pewdie’s opening. Looking down as his flesh shone in the light, he shook his head, it wasn’t enough, but it was going to have to do for now. Gripping the base of Pewdie’s tail, the boy cried out, pressing back against Cry. 

"You ready Pewds?" He got no verbal response, but Pewdie pressed his hips back into him, and lifting his hips in such a way that all Cry needed was one thrust and he would be sheathed inside of him. So, Cry granted Pewdie’s wishes, and thrust once, hard, into the boy. His ears flattened backwards as he listened to the very obvious cry of pain, as Pewdie’s whole body stiffened. As if he wasn’t tight enough, Cry managed to calm his hips from thrust again, as he felt Pewdie clench around him. Cry did everything he could to attempt to calm and ease his friends pain. Kneading his tail, pushing Pewdie’s shirt up a bit, to place burning kisses along the smooth skin of his back, and wrapping his fingers around Pewdie’s cock, gently using the blondes precum to make it easier to slide his hand up and down. The boy shivered at his ministrations, but not a sound of pleasure was made. So Cry remained still, using all of his self control, that was greatly waning with each shiver the boy made. "Pewds.. I can’t.. I gotta move soon.." Cry warned, feeling his resolve giving out. 

Cry worried that perhaps he should just pull out, wait until they had a better opportunity, or at least lube, and yet as he began to pull his hips back, Pewdie only thrust his hips back to follow, thrusting backwards on Cry once more. Gripping onto Pewdie’s hips tightly, Cry halted the blondes movements. Because if he didn’t, he was going to hurt him, he knew that, and yet as he loosened his grip, Pewdie moved again, impaling himself on Cry over and over. Apparently he wasn’t in pain anymore, as the whimpers were now becoming moans, and the moans becoming louder in volume and more frequent. 

"Knulla mig Cry!" And Though Cry had no idea what Pewdie had just said to him, to find that he was reducing Pewdie to speaking Swedish was always a good sign. So, he hoped by snapping his hips forward, nearly causing Pewdie to fall forward, he was granting whatever he was asking of him to do. Judging by the scream of pleasure, he had. Any words Pewdie was speaking now were lost on Cry as he began thrusting harshly into the body below him. Feeling every time Pewdie was thrusting back towards him, letting Cry sink deeper into him. Leaning forward he finally gave in, his body was wanting him to fuck Pewdie so hard he hoped the boy couldn’t sit right for a month, and so he was finally going to do just that. 

Gripping tightly onto the pale hips below him he thrust hard, fast and deep, pulling cries from Pewdie with every thrust. The blonde beneath him having to brace himself lest he fall and risk Cry pulling out. Turning his head a bit to peek over his shoulder he could see Cry biting his lower lip as he continually slammed into him, his brows knit together, and apparently Pewdie was no longer the only one moaning. Curse words gradually slipped between the moans of pleasure floating from Cry’s lips, and Pewdie tried to silence himself just to hear the lustful sounds. Of course with the way Cry was thrusting into him, his silence was short lived. He never wanted this moment to end, but he could feel his stomach knotting, and his lower extremities tingling in anticipation of his release. Digging his nails into the ground, he rest his forehead on the ground, his hips throwing of Cry’s rhythm a bit as he thrust back towards him.

"Cry! Jag kommer att komma!" Pewdie gasped out just as his body stiffened, ribbons of cum landing on the ground below him, as he felt his hips grabbed tightly, and every thrust was almost propelling him forward. His orgasm prolonged with every thrust of Cry’s. 

"Ahhhh.. Ah.. Fuuuuuck," Cry ground out, his hips slamming into Pewdie’s backside so hard he was sure he was going to bruise them both. He could feel Pewdie tighten around him as he came, and he knew he wasn’t far behind. Without even thinking he rest his chest against Pewdie’s back and sunk his teeth into the pale shoulder, still blocked by the fabric of his shirt. Not seeming to even hear as Pewdie cried out in sudden surprise, and a bit of pain. All he could hear was his heart thrumming in his ear, as he grunted against Pewdie’s shoulder with every shot of his cum into the willing body beneath him. Every shot of cum pressed deeper with one last thrust, until finally Cry could barely hold himself up on weak legs. Finally unlatching his teeth from the boys shoulder, he pulled himself up, albeit slowly. Looking down to where he was still sheathed in his friend, he slowly began moving his hips backward, watching as every inch that slid from Pewdie, was making the boy whimper at the loss, and shiver at the still sensitive feeling. When he had finally pulled out, he was amazed to see some of his own cum beginning to trail down the blonde’s inner thighs. It was a sigh that would forever be ingrained into Cry’s mind.

Grabbing the blanket and untieing it from around his tail, he found a spot not marred by blood, and gingerly wiped the trailing cum from his friend, before laying down next to him. Watching as Pewdie finally lowered his hips, resting himself down.

The two lay there panting in ecstasy, Cry taking a moment to lean over to his friend, and pull at the shirt collar to check his friends shoulder, and finding though teeth marks and a bruise were very present, no skin had actually been broken. He was glad for that, but suddenly everything he had just done to his friend, was sinking in, and he was having a hard time even breathing as all he could imagine was Pewdie never speaking to him again.

"I’m so sorry Pewdie…" Cry said, almost cringing, and waiting for his friend to realize what had just happened and beat him senseless for it. 

"Wha…? Cry! That was.. uhh.. well it was amazing." Of course this wasn’t what Cry had expected to hear, and as Pewdie rolled onto his side to rest his head on Cry’s chest, he could see the blush streaked across Pewdie’s cheeks. "How is your tail by the way?" Having forgotten about that as soon as Pewdie had begun carressing his tail shortly after the injury he looked down to see that without the blanket there, some pieces of fur had some dried blood, but other than that it no longer looked as if it were bleeding, though as his tail flicked, he could still feel a bit of pain.

"I think I’ll live." Pewdie merely nodded, not minding that he was only in a shirt, and Cry was practically fully dressed, only his pants being pushed down a bit, and undone. At the present, they were both just enjoying the warmth exuded by the other, as their exertions made them both more than a little groggy. 

"Cry?"

"Ya Pewdie?" As Cry looked over to Pewdie, he noticed the blonde’s inability to speak was due to a yawn, and smiled, wrapping the arm underneath the blonde around his shoulders, pulling him closer. "Go to sleep Pewds.. we’ll find our way out of here when you wake up." In fact, Cry was looking forward to a small nap himself, feeling his eyes close, even as he listened to Pewdie’s breathing even out, and eventually stop. 

Wait stop?! 

Jolting upright Cry looked over to where Pewdie was mere second ago, only to see… his pillow? In fact, this wasn’t a game world at all, merely his room. Reaching up to his hair, he found no ears, turning his head to look behind him, he found no tail either. No, he merely was himself, laying in bed, clutching what appeared to be a pillow. 

"A dream…" Cry sighed heavily, not sure if he should be relieved that he was no longer stuck in a world bent on killing you… or upset that he hadn’t just had some of the best sex of his life with his friend. As he was mulling over these two in his mind, he heard a ringing coming from his computer. Getting up groggily from his bed he headed over to his computer, looking at the call on Skype from none other than his blonde, Swedish friend. Answering the call, and taking a seat, he pulled his headphones on, and listened to the overly happy Pewdie. 

"Hey Cry, want to play a game with me?" Cry smiled, and leaned back in his chair. 

"Sure Pewds, but this time, you’re the one who’s gonna bend over…" 

**Author's Note:**

> OMG.. wtf did I just write? No seriously.. I can’t even.. I don’t… oh whatever. I said I was gonna write PewdieCry Smut.. and I did! SO THERE D:< 
> 
> It really wasn’t supposed to be this long, but as I got to writing, I just couldn’t stop. So while I’m falling asleep at my job tomorrow and they ask why, I’ll just say I was up writing smut.  Think that’ll fly with them? Ya… probably not… :T  Oh well..


End file.
